Rmember Me?
by Delta General 42
Summary: Romana survived the Time War and escaped with The Doctor and escaped with him, The Rani and Braxiatel. (Doctor/Romana) (Braxiatel/Rani) Fem!Luke (Lucy, The Shooter) (Shooter/Jack). This will start around Born Again and move onwards. and yes this is yet another AU of the Doctor who universe. and yes it will hove more time lords.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me?**

Romana survived the Time War and escaped with The Doctor and escaped with him, The Rani and Braxiatel. (Doctor/Romana) (Braxiatel/Rani) Fem!Luke (Lucy, The Shooter) (Shooter/Jack). This will start around Born Again and move onwards.

**Born Again**

The Doctor leaned towards the console and twisted a few dials.

"Hold on, 6pm, Tuesday, October, 5006, on the way to Barcelona." Said The Doctor as he looked over at Rose, Romana, Rani and Braxiatel, "So how do I look?"

Romana was about to reply when The Doctor stopped her, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, don't tell me," Said the Doctor as he looked down at himself," let's see. Two legs, two arms, two hands...slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle." The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, "Hair! I'm not bald! Ooh, big hair...Sideburns! I've got sideburns! Really bad skin. Bit thinner," the Doctor patted his abdomen before looking at the other four occupants of the TARDIS and started to address them "that's weird, give me time, I'll get used to it...I have got a mole. I can feel it…, love the mole." the Doctor trailed off before look back over at them.

"Well, what do you think?" Asked the Doctor looking around them awaiting their response, which Rose responded first by saying "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor" He Replied with a look of confusion on his face.

"No, no, where is he? Where's the Doctor? What have you done to him?" Said Rose her voice rising.

"You saw me, I, I Changed, right in front of you." Sad the Doctor as he turned to the other Gallifreyians for help with his predicament.

"I saw him sort of explode and then you replaced him like a teleport or a, err, transmat or a body swap or something." Said Rose from the pillar she was standing behind before she walked towards him and pushed him in the chest saying "You're not fooling me, I've seen all sorts of things, Nano-genes, Gelth, _Slitheen_."

The Doctor rock on his heels gently as he assimilated what Rose was saying and began to wonder if she really was this dim, before raising his eyebrows at the Slitheen comment, giving her a _Seriously_ look.

"Oh my god, are you Slitheen?" Asked Rose as she slowly backed away from The Doctor.

The Doctor took a deep breath and said "I'm not a Slitheen." Shaking his head.

"Send him back, I'm warning you send the Doctor back right now!" Rose shouted.

"Rose it's me, honestly it's me, I was dying so I changed my body, every single cell but it's still me, guys tell her." Sad the Doctor.

"Rose it is him, though he may be a bit different n some aspects but it is him, I know because when I married him we gained a telepathic connection to each other and Time Lords can read each other's minds when our barriers are down, if it wasn't him we would have started to interrogate him by now." Sad Romana trying to assure Rose but the young human didn't seem to be convinced.

"But you can't be…" Whispered Rose as she looked back at the Doctor with a look of disbelief on her face as she stopped walking backwards.

"Then how would I remember this," Said the Doctor, walking forward towards Rose, "The very first word I ever said to you, trapped in that cellar, surrounded by shop window dummies, ooh such a long time ago, I took your hand and said one word, just one word I said – Run."

Rose look him in the eye and Said "Doctor?" Causing the Doctor to Smile, reminding Romana of his fourth life.

"Oh my god." Said Rose as she backed away.

"Hello," Said the Doctor before running around the console, "And we never stopped did we? All across the Universe, running, running, running and that one time we had to hop remember hopping for our lives, yeah, all that hopping, remember hopping for your life? Yeah, hop?" Said the Doctor hopping on one foot until he saw Rose's face and stopped looking at her concerned.

"Can you change back?" Asked Rose quietly.

"It doesn't work like that dearie." Said the Rani as she move from her place sitting on one of the pillars.

"Do you want me to?" Asked the Doctor as he look at Rose.

"Yeah." Said Rose nodding.

"Oh…" Said the Doctor looking up before looking at the others.

"Can you?" Prompted Rose waiting for an answer.

"No," Said the Doctor, "Do you want to leave?"

"Do you want me too?" Asked Rose.

"No, but your choice, if you wanna go home." Said the Doctor as he look at Rose who was standing where the Rani had been sitting before she moved.

When Rose didn't answer the Doctor turned to the console and said "Cancel Barcelona, change to London, the Powell Estate, uh, let's say 24th of December, consider it a Christmas present."

The TARDIS shuddered as she changed course from the 51st century to the 21st century.

"We goin' home?" Asked Rose as she look at the Time Lord standing by the Console.

"It's up to you, Back to your mum. It's all waiting. Fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast... No, Christmas - Turkey! Although, having met your mother, nutloaf would be more appropriate." Said the Doctor, muttering the last part causing Romana to hit his arm.

The corners of Rose's mouth twitched upwards which the Doctor noticed.

"Is that a smile?" Asked the Doctor looking at Rose.

"No." Replied Rose a bit too quickly.

"That was a smile." Said the Doctor Smirking.

"No it wasn't." Protested Rose.

"You smiled." Said the Doctor in a haunty manner that reminded Braxiatel of the Doctor when he was Lord President to the Time Lords During all six of his terms no matter how short some of the were.

"No I didn't." Said Rose firmly.

"Oh come on all I did was change I didn't- Graaaha!" Groaned the Doctor causing the others to turn and look at him with a mixture of shock on their faces.

"Doctor, are you alright, do we need to take you to the Zero Room?" Asked Braxiatel.

"What?" Asked Rose, the Doctor was about to respond but was cut off by a cross between a growl and a moan came out of his mouth causing him to hunch forward in pain.

"Uh-oh, not good." Said the Doctor walking backwards.

"Are you alright?" Asked Rose stepping forward.

The Doctor didn't answer as a golden coloured mist came from his mouth and floated away.

"What's that?" Asked Rose looking at the Doctor.

"The change is going a bit wrong- Gaaaahhhh!" Yelled the Doctor.

"Doctor we need to get you to the Zero Room." Said the Rani as she walked over to him, gesturing Romana to do the same.

"Can't I've deleted it." Said the Doctor as he suddenly lurched forward.

"Look maybe we should go back, let's go find Captain Jack he'd know what to do." Said Rose

"Nah, he's busy, got plenty to do rebuilding the earth rebuilding the Earth." Said the Doctor until he caught sight of a switch.

_'__He'd never let me touch that switch so what's he doing?'_ thought Romana watching the Doctor.

"Oh, I haven't used this one for years." Said the Doctor as he flicked it causing the entire Room to shake as the TARDIS picked up speed making everyone fall over some hitting parts of the console.

"What are you doing?" Asked Rose as she looked over at the Doctor, shocked.

"Putting on a bit of speed," Yelled the Doctor turning and twisting some knobs and dials, "Oh my beautiful ship, come on faster, atta girl!"

The Doctor looked at Rose and Romana.

"What do you think, wanna go faster, want to break the time limit?" Yelled the Doctor from the other side of the console.

"Stop it!" Screamed Rose as the Doctor put on more speed.

"Oh don't be so dull! Let's have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex!" Yelled the Doctor before his attitude did a 180 turn and said "Regeneration's gong wrong, I can't control it for much longer."

"Ah my head." The Doctor grimaced and doubled over before shooting back up again and yelling "Faster! Let's open those engines!"

The Doctor began laughing as a ringing sound started echoing around the console room.

"Doctor, whatever you are doing stop it because if you don't I will blood kill you and make sure you stay dead, Lord President or not!" Screamed the Rani, as she clung to a railing to prevent herself from falling over.

"What's going on?" Yelled Rose as the Doctor came near her.

"We're crash landing!" Laughed the Doctor before running over to the other side of the console.

"Well do something!" Screamed Rose clinging to the console, while Romana chased her husband around the console to see what he was doing.

"Too late, out of control!" Yelled the Doctor before laughing again flipping a few levers.

"You're gonna kill us!" Yelled Rose panicking.

"Hold on tight, here we go!" Yelled the Doctor looking at Rose, "Christmas Eve."

The TARDIS shook while the Doctor laughed and Braxiatel made the silent vow to punch the Doctor when he was sane again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember Me?**

Chapter Two: The Christmas Invasion Pt. 1

Jackie picks up a red bauble and hangs it on a white Christmas tree, which is standing in the corner of the room. She picks up two presents, ready to put them under the tree, when the label of one of them catches her eye. She sits down slowly, holding the present. The label says "To Rose. Merry Christmas. Lots of love, Mum x". Jackie sighs.

The radio is blaring out "Merry Christmas". Mickey suddenly pauses in his work, listening intently.

Hey, turn that down. Hey, Stevo, turn that off! Turn it off!

The radio is turned off, and we can clearly hear the sound of the TARDIS engines. Mickey listens, and then dashes off.

Jackie, who is hanging up some Christmas cards on a length of string on the wall, stops and turns around as she also hears the engines.

"Rose!" Jackie exclaimed.

Jackie exits the block of flats and running outside, where she is shortly joined by Mickey. They run towards each other.

"Mickey!" Jackie yelled as Mickey came into view.

"Jackie, it's the TARDIS!" Mickey screeched.

"I know! I know, I heard it! She's alive, Mickey! I said so, didn't I? She's alive!"

"Shush! Shut up a minute!"

They both look frantically around.

"Well, where is it then?" Jackie asks while looking for the TARDIS.

Suddenly, the TARDIS appears out of thin air, about 20 feet above their heads. It crashes against the buildings on either side as it falls to Earth. Jackie screams and grabs onto Mickey. It finally skids to a halt, smashing into a post van and knocking over some dustbins on the way. The Doctor throws the doors open and peers out with his mouth wide open.

"Here we are, then! London! Earth! The Solar System! We did it!" The Doctor said excitedly.

He stumbles out of the TARDIS, followed by Romana, The Rani and Braxiatel, gazing up at the flats with his mouth still hanging open. Jackie and Mickey both stare at him. The Doctor suddenly notices them.

"Jackie! Mickey! Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on," the Doctor says, stumbling backwards a few steps, "Wait there, I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you. Something important, what was it? No, hold on, hold on...," the Doctor mumbles on, comes back to them and puts his hands on Jackie's and Mickey's shoulders, apparently thinking hard, "Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush... OH!" He shouted, Jackie and Mickey jump in alarm.

"I know!" He said, panting a beaming from one to the other, "Merry Christmas!"

And then he collapses, falling to the ground unconscious. Rose comes out of the TARDIS and notices him on the ground.

"What happened? Is he all right?" Rose asked as she steps out of the TARDIS.

"I don't know, he just keeled over! But who is he? Where's the Doctor?" Mickey says with confusion written on his face.

"That's him. Right in front of you. That's the Doctor," Rose says, still shocked of the Doctor's regeneration.

"What d'you mean, "That's the Doctor"? Doctor who?" Jackie asked.

"You wouldn't be able to pronounce his name." Said The Rani.

The Doctor lies on the ground, as still as if he were dead.

Braxiatel and the Rani grabbed the Doctor by the arms and started to drag him towards the flats, Romana giving a cry of fury when the dropped his arms and pulled him by the legs before pulling him up the stairs.

"Is that Harriet Jones?!" Rose exclaimed when they had entered the flat "Why's she on the telly?" Rose asked still staring at the screen.

"She's Prime Minister now. I'm eighteen quid a week better off," Jackie tells Rose.

Rose smiles incredulously.

"They're calling it 'Britain's Golden Age'. Keep on saying "my Rose has met her"."

"Did more than that. Stopped World War Three with her. Harriet Jones..."

_"Harriet Jones - what about those calling the Guinevere One Space Probe a waste of money?"_ The man on the TV asks.

_"Now, that's where you're wrong. I completely disagree if you don't mind,"_ Harriet Jones says with a shake if her head as Rose laughs, _"The Guinevere One Space Probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing up there among the stars."_

"Okay. I think I am going to go out with Mickey," Rose says while putting on her coat.

"Be safe Rose. I'll stay here and cook." Jackie yells from the kitchen.

"Alright Mum." Rose waves at me as Jackie went to cook the food.

Romana and The Rani walked over to where the Doctor was sleeping.

Jackie wandered into the room with tea and plonks the tea down at the Doctors bedside. A golden wisp came out of the Doctors mouth as Rose and Mickey burst into the flat where Jackie is on the phone.

"So, save us a chipolata..."Jackie says on the phone.

"Get off the phone!" Rose yells at her mum.

"It's only Bev! She says hello." Said Jackie oblivious to Roses fear.

Rose grabs the phone off her mum.

"Bev? Yeah- look, it'll have to wait." Said Rose rudely before hanging up.

She hangs it up and looks at Mickey and her mother.

"Right, it's not safe, we've gotta get out - where can we go?" Said Rose.

"My mate Stan, he'll put us up." Mickey says as The Rani, Braxiatel and Romana walked into the room.

"That's only two streets away," Rose says as she turn to Jackie, "What about Mo? Where's she living now?"

"I dunno! Peak District!"

"Oh, we'll go to Cousin Mo's then."

"It's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?" Jackie asked in confusion.

"Mum..." Roses says but stops as she notices the tree in the corner of the room.

"Where'd you get that tree?" Rose asked as Jackie turns to look at it.

"That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?" Rose asked again, fear written on her face.

"Well, I thought it was you!" Jackie yells at Rose, not sure what's going on.

"How can it be me?" asked Rose looking worried.

"Well, you went shopping, there was a ring at the door, and there it was!" Said Jackie confused.

"No, that wasn't me," Rose says walking back slowly.

"Then who was it...?" The Rani asked not sure why everyone was afraid of a tree.

They all stare at the tree. Rose pulls her mother behind her. The tree lights up.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Braxiatel said as the tree starts to spin, slowly at first and then very fast.

Jackie screams. "Jingle Bells" plays, sped up. It reduces the coffee table firewood within seconds.

**A/N: Yeah I am finally getting back to this but fear not I shall return soon with chapter three. and review if you want me to do another fic starting with Rose involving The Doctor and Romana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember Me?**

Chapter Three: The Christmas Invasion Pt. 2

"Go, go, go! Get out!" Mickey shouted, ushering everyone out of the way of the tree.

Rose and Jackie run from the room while Mickey picks up a chair and holds it in front of him. The Rani hid behind the couch as Jackie runs to the front door but Rose runs to the Doctor's bedroom. The Rani looked over the top of the sofa and took a look at the tree, "They are Pilot Fish," The Rani murmured.

"What're you doing?!" Jackie asked Rose as she is trying to pick up the Doctor.

"We can't just leave him!" Rose yells back.

"Leave it! Get out! Get out!" Jackie yells but Mickey stands his ground.

"Mickey! Get out of there!" Braxiatel yelled again as he gives up and joins Rose as he rushed over to the bedroom.

"Just leave him!" Jackie yelled again, "Get in here!" Mickey shouted at Jackie.

Frustrated, Jackie slams the door shut. The Christmas tree smashes through a pane of glass Mickey and Jackie slide a wardrobe in front of the door while Rose bends over the Doctor.

"Doctor, wake up!" Screamed Rose.

Mickey and Jackie lean against the wardrobe and Rose takes the sonic screwdriver out of the Doctor's leather jacket. The wardrobe starts to shake as the Christmas tree tries to get through. Jackie shouts out. Rose places the sonic screwdriver in the Doctor's hand, but he remains lifeless. The Christmas tree finally smashes through the wardrobe, and Mickey and Jackie are thrown backwards. Jackie cowers against the wall. Romana rushed over seeing Jackie and Mickey cowering against the wall.

"You want a time lord then advance towards me brethren!" The Rani yelled at the tree as the tree starts to come at the slightly insane Time Lady, but it stopped as the Doctor had his sonic screwdriver pointing at it and the tree explodes.

"Remote control. But who's controlling it?" The Doctor says staring at me as he gets out of bed.

The Doctor goes out onto the balcony, securing a dressing gown around him. Rose, Jackie, Mickey and the three other Time Lords follow him. Outside on the ground stood three of the Santa's.

"That's them. What are they?" Mickey asked, pointing to the Santa's.

"Shush!" Rose said as she looks at the Doctor, who raises his sonic screwdriver and points it at the Santa's threatening. They back away, standing closer to each other. Then, they teleport themselves away.

"They've just gone! What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them off," Mickey says with a smile on his face.

"Pilot Fish," said Romana as they all stared at her.

"What?" Rose asked, turning to face me.

"They were just Pilot Fish," repeated Romana as the Doctor turned to look at his wife.

The Doctor coughs and throws himself backwards against the wall, clearly in pain. We all hurriedly kneel down to him.

"What's wrong?!" Rose urged.

"You woke him up too soon. He still regenerating and bursting with energy," said the Rani as more of the vortex escaped through his mouth, "You see? The Pilot Fish could smell it. A million miles away. So they eliminate the defence - that's us - and they carry him off. They could run their batteries on him for a couple of year—" Said the Rani but the Doctor lurched forward groaning in pain.

"My head!" The Doctor said through gritted teeth, Jackie kneels before him, holding him up.

"I'm having a neuron implosion. I need-" Said the Doctor looking at his fellow Time Lords.

"What do you need?" Jackie frantically asked.

"I need-" began the Doctor.

"Say it, tell me, tell me-" interjected Jackie.

"I need-" Said the Doctor before getting cut off.

"Painkillers?" Said Jackie desperately

"That would probably kill him." Said the Rani.

"I need-" The Doctor tried again.

"Do you need aspirin?" Asked Jackie franticly

"That would definitely kill him, and us for that matter." Said Rani, slowly backing away from Rose's mother.

"I-" Said the Doctor before Jackie interrupted

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I dunno- Pepto-Bismol?" Prattled Jackie oblivious to the Doctor's frustration.

"I need-" Said the Doctor before Jackie injected

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?" Babbled The frantic woman.

"I need-" Said the Doctor before Jackie went off again.

"Is it food? Something simple? Uh- a bowl of soup? A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?" Said Jackie with an air of surety.

"I need you to shut up." Snarled the Doctor, looking at Braxiatel with venom.

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" Asked Jackie huffing.

"He means Braxiatel, he's reading the Doctor's mind." Said the Rani, smirking.

The Doctor lurches forward again, and leans against the opposite wall, Jackie making 'oo' sounds of sympathy.

"We haven't got much time. If there's Pilot Fish, then—" he stopped as he takes an apple out of his dressing gown pocket, "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?" He asks as Romana giggled. He looked at her as Jackie answers, "Oh, that's Howard, sorry."

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" The Doctor questioned.

"He gets hungry." Said Jackie.

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" The Doctor asked, looking at the apple in confusion. Romana laughed at his face scrunched up.

"Sometimes." Admitted Jackie.

The Doctor suddenly shouts with pain again and sinks to the floor. He grimaces.

"Brain- collapsing-" groaned the Doctor.

He grabs hold of Romana's upper arms, holding them tightly. Speech is a huge effort.

"P- The Pilot Fish. The Pilot Fish mean... that something- something—something's coming." He pants then collapses into Romana's lap.

Romana kneels next to the Doctor on his bed, tucking him in and mopping his forehead with a flannel. He is restless and sweaty. Mickey passes the room holding a laptop. He looks at them both. Rose looks back. He nods, then goes on his way.

The Rani and Braxiatel walked past the Doctors room into the living room to Mickey setting up his laptop.

"Jackie, I'm using the phone line. Is that all right?" Mickey asked Jackie as Braxiatel sat down.

"Yeah. Keep a count of it" she said as she plonks three cups of tea down next to Mickey, Braxiatel and the Rani.

"It's midnight. Christmas Day." Said Jackie.

Rose comes in and sits on the arm of a chair. Jackie gives her the other cup of tea.

"Any change?" asked Romana concerned for her husband.

"He's worse. Just one heart beating," Rose answers, looking at Romana.

The reporter on the TV caught their attention, _"Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have re-established contact with the Guinevere One space probe. They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes."_

"Here we go, Pilot Fish," Mickey says, staring at his laptop as Rose gets up to look, "Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless - they're tiny, but the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish."

"Do you mean like sharks?" Rose asks.

"Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them... now we get that," Mickey says pointing at the screen where the animation of a shark on the screen snaps viciously.

"Something is coming..." The Rani whispered as the TV goes slightly static.

**A/N: Braxiatel will take a liking to Rose before looking in The Rani's direction and that will be when the Master is about and vying for her affection. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember Me**

Chapter Four: The Christmas Invasion Pt. 3

"How close?" Rose said, looking at the Rani.

"There's no way of telling, but the Pilot Fish don't swim far from their daddy," Mickey said, looking back to the computer. There was a distorted image on the TV screen.

"So, it's close?" Said Rose.

"Funny sort of rocks," Jackie said, referring to the images on the TV.

"That's not rocks..." Rose said, looking at the screen.

The image becomes clearer. Rose edges towards the TV, squinting at it.

"...of space on Christmas morning," the reporter reported.

The image is thrown into clarity. It is revealed to be an alien, which roars viciously at them. Jackie, Mickey and Rose gasp and jump backwards. Braxiatel leaned over looking at the alien more closely, "Sycorax," whispered the Rani looking excited.

"The face of an alien life form was transmitted live tonight on BBC1," the BBC News Reader spoke on the TV.

"On the 25th of December, the human race has been shown absolute proof that alien life exists," the American News Reader said as Romana flipped through the channels.

*/RM/*

Three cars drive through the gates of the Tower of London and draw up outside. The driver gets out of one and opens the back door for Llewellyn. Major Blake comes out of the building and indicates to him.

"This way, sir," Blake said pointing to the UNIT base.

Llewellyn walks in the direction he indicates.

The doors to UNIT open, and Llewellyn enters, flanked by Blake and one others. The room is extremely busy.

"Mr Llewellyn," Blake says as Llewellyn approaches Harriet Jones.

"Mr Llewellyn, ma'am," Llewellyn said, addressing himself to Harriet Jones.

"Harriet Jones. Prime Minister," Harriet said holding up her ID card.

"Oh, well, yes. I know who you are. I suppose I've ruined your Christmas."

"Never off duty. Now, we've put out a cover story. Alex has been handling it," Harriet said in her authoritative tone.

"We've said it was a hoax. Some sort of mask or prosthetics," Alex said, Llewellyn nods at him, "Students hi-jacking the signal, that sort of thing."

"Alex is my right-hand man. I'm not used to having a right-hand man. I quite like it, though," Harriet said, beaming.

"Quite like it myself," Alex said too, both of them beaming at each other.

"I - I don't suppose there's any chance it was a hoax?" Llewellyn said, wringing his hands together.

"That would be nice. Then we could all go home. I don't suppose anyone's offered you a coffee...?" Harriet said, turning around looking for coffee.

"No." Llewellyn uttered.

"But, no - the transmission was genuine. And this seems to be a new species of alien," Harriet said, handing him a cup of coffee, "At least, not one we've encountered before."

"You seem to be talking about aliens as a matter of fact."

"There's an act of parliament banning my autobiography," Harriet said with a pointed look.

"Prime Minister?" Blake joined them.

"I'm with you," Harriet answered as she follows him into the busy room.

"Miss Jacobs can explain," Blake said, pointing to a blonde woman at a computer stands up to meet them.

"I don't think we've been introduced. Harriet Jones, Prime Minister," Harriet said, flashing her ID again.

"Yes, I - I know who you are. The transmission didn't come from the surface of Mars. Guinevere One was broadcasting from a point 5 thousand miles above the planet."

"In other words, they've got a ship and the probe is on board," Blake summoning up Jacobs speech.

"But if they're not from the surface, then... they might not be from Mars itself. Maybe they're not actual Martians," Llewellyn said.

"Of course not, Martians look completely different," Blake answered with a stoic face while Llewellyn had a look of shock, "We think the ship was in flight when they just came across the probe."

"And they're moving. The ship's still in flight now. We've got it on the Hubble array," Jacobs said, turning back to the computer.

"Moving in which direction?" Harriet asked.

"Towards us," answered Jacobs.

"How fast?" asked Harriet.

"Very fast." Replied Jacobs

Harriet Jones stares at the diagram showing the position of the ship in comparison to the Earth which Jacobs has made come on the large screen on the wall.

"What was your name, again?" Harriet asked Jacobs.

"Sally," she answered.

"Thank you, Sally." Harriet says as she stares avidly at the screen.

*/RM/*

"Rose," Mickey called, as Rose and the Rani are sitting on the sofa, Braxiatel is outside smoking and Romana is with the Doctor, Rose rushes over to him where he sits in front of his laptop, and perches on the edge of his chair' "Take a look, I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way."

He has the same image on his screen as the one on the screen in UNIT.

"Coming for what, though? The Doctor?" Rose asked, the Rani snorted, "Rose it is coming to conquer the human race. Didn't you get the memo?"

An image of four of the Sycorax comes onto the screen. They begin to speak in an alien language.

"Have you seen them before?" Mickey asked the Rani.

"No, but Braxiatel has, he claimed that her removed the previous leader's head and put it on a spike, the Doctor had him operate as a swords master during the Time War." Said the Rani, sinking into thought.

"He did what?!" Mickey and Jackie asked in total shock.

*/RM/*

The Sycorax continue to speak. The people in UNIT gaze up at the screen.

"Translation software," Blake ordered.

"Yes, sir," Alex answered, getting the software ready, as the Sycorax speaks more passionately.

*/RM/*

"I don't understand what they're saying. The TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am," Rose said, confusion written on her face.

"So, why isn't it doing it now?" Mickey asked Rose.

"It's because the Doctor is the pilot of the TARDIS and he is slowly dying and Romana is too distraught to help. The TARDIS is in shut down until the Doctor is fully healed," Braxiatel answered, coming inside, Mickeys question from the sofa as Mickey looks at me with a sad expression on his face.

The Doctor breathes heavily in his sleep.

*/RM/*

Harriet Jones goes up to Major Blake.

"I'm getting demands from Washington, ma'am. The President's insisting that he take control of the situation."

"You can tell the President - and please use these exact words - he's not my boss, and he's certainly not turning this into a war." Harriet says as she leaves Blake and joins Alex, who is using a laptop, "What've we got?"

"Nothing yet," Alex answering Harriet's question, "Translating an alien language is going to take time."

"How far off is the ship?" Blake asked.

"About 5 hours," Alex answered.

Harriet Jones looks up at the screen, showing the ship coming towards the Earth.

*/RM/*

"Despite claims of an alien hoax, it's been reported that NATO forces are on red alert," the American news reporter said. Braxiatel groaned as he got a packet of cigarettes for something to do. He heard Jackie talking to the Doctor as he fiddled, "Oh, come on, sweetheart. What do you need? What is it you need? tell what you need..."

The Rani faced the window thinking about what to do as the TV drowns on, "Speaking strictly off the record, government sources are calling this our longest night."

/RM/*

Blake sits in a chair, deep in thought. Harriet Jones goes up to him, and he stands up.

"I don't suppose we've had a Code 9? No sign of the Doctor and Romana?" Harriet asked.

"Nothing yet." Replied Blake.

Harriet Jones closes her eyes, disappointed.

"You've met him, haven't you?" Blake asked, Harriet nods, "more like the stuff of legends," Blake continued.

"He is that. Failing him..." Harriet whispered before looking directly in Blake's eyes, "what about Torchwood?"

"I-" Blake stuttered, surprised by the question.

"I know I'm not supposed to know about it, I realise that. Not even the United Nations knows. But if ever there was a need for Torchwood, it's now."

"I can't take responsibility," Blake said, looking down at his feet before looking at Harriet.

"But I can." Said a female voice from outside the room.

"Who are you?" Asks Harriet looking at a young brown haired woman in her early twenties.

"Lucy Harkness, Torchwood Three." Said Lucy looking at Harriet, "Time Lady from Gallifrey, otherwise known as The Shooter."

"You can get Torchwood ready to combat them if necessary?" Asked Harriet looking at the Time Lady.

Lucy nods and looks saddened from what the prime minister was about to order.

"See to it. Get them ready," Harriet voiced, full of authority, Lucy and Blake nod and leaves.

"Prime Minister..." Alex approaches her, holding the laptop.

"Has it worked?" asked Harriet.

"Just about." Said Alex

He places the laptop down on a desk and shows her. Llewellyn and Jacobs also come to watch.

"People..." that could be "cattle"... "You belong to us. To the Sycorax" - they seem to be called 'Sycorax', not Martians. "We own you. We now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones, you will surrender or they will die. Sycorax strong, Sycorax mighty, Sycorax rock" - as in the modern sense, they rock.

"They will die"? Not "you will die", "they will die"? Who's they?" Jacobs asked.

"I don't know, but it is the right personal pronoun, it's they," Alex answered.

"Send them our reply. Tell them... "This is a day of peace on planet Earth." Tell them... "we extend that peace to the Sycorax"," Harriet said while Alex nods, taking notes, "And then tell them... "This planet is armed and we do not surrender".

Jacobs nods. The three of them leave her.

"Come on," Jacobs said.

The screen shows the ship coming ever-closer to the Earth.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I have been working on other stories, I have part of the Christmas invasion done but it is up to seven chapters, I hope you like lots of chapter, and a quick shout out to ****_WinchestersontheTardis_**** because I am using her stor as a base for mine since I cannot remember the episode well, but I am giving you more chapter, Review and give suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember Me**

Chapter Five: Christmas Invasion Pt. 4

Romana had fallen asleep beside the Doctor, her head on a pillow Jackie had put next to him. Rose watches the pair of them, leaning against the doorframe. Mickey comes and stands next to her. She glances at him and then back at the Doctor. Braxiatel walks over, standing in the doorway playing with the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver.

"The Doctor wouldn't do this. The old Doctor. The proper Doctor. He'd wake up. He'd save us," Rose said, her voice shaking slightly.

"You really love him, don't you?" asked Mickey, looking at the Doctor, sleeping so peaceful.

"You do realise that he is married?" Asked the Rani looking at the two humans.

"Wrong context, Rani, she loves him like family." Said Braxiatel.

Rose closes her eyes and sighs, putting her arms around Mickey.

*/RM/*

The sun rises and UNIT is still working hard.

"They got the message and here comes the response," Jacobs said.

They look up at the screen, onto which an image of the Sycorax is being transmitted. The leader holds out his hand, around which appears a blue light.

"What was that? Was that a reply?" Harriet asked.

"I don't know. Looked like some sort of energy, or... static?" Alex uttered.

"Almost like someone casting a spell," Llewellyn said, the blue light surrounds Jacobs's head - and some of the others, but they don't notice, "Maybe it's a different form of language, some sort of ideogram or pictogram."

"Could be a mind sweep, looking for information, but seeing it the Sycorax, I highly doubt it." Said Lucy looking at the screen.

The members of UNIT affected by the blue light all turn on their heel and begin to march from the room as though hypnotised.

"What the hell? It's the light! It's the same light! Sally? What're you doing? Sally?" Llewellyn screeched as he tries to grab her, but she pays him no heed.

"Oh, leave her! You'll hurt her!" Harriet yelled as the security guards raised their guns - prepare to fire.

"Let them pass!" Blake said sternly.

"Don't touch any of them!" Yelled Lucy.

"Where are they going?" Llewellyn asked, looking at the people pass.

*/RM/*

On the balcony of the flats, a woman pursues a man who is under the same influence.

"What is wrong with you? Jason? Jason?" A woman asked the man named Jason.

Rose and Mickey pop their heads out the door of Jackie's flat.

"Sandra?" Rose asked.

"He won't listen! He's just walking, he won't stop walking!" Sandra said frantically as she stares at him, "There's this sort of... light, thing. Jason? Stop it!"

Rose takes a few cautious steps forward, followed by Mickey, Braxiatel and the Rani rushed outside.

"Right now!" Sandra yelled.

Rose, Mickey, and the two Time Lords look over the balcony. On the ground below, there are dozens of people hypnotised by the same blue light.

*/RM/*

Harriet Jones and the others at UNIT go with the flow of the hypnotised people, watching them.

"They're all heading in the same direction," Harriet stated looking at the screen.

"It's only certain people. Why isn't it affecting us?" Llewellyn asked.

"Prime Minister? It's happening all over the country," Alex exasperated.

"I think it might be bigger than that." Said Lucy looking at the vortex manipulator on her wrist.

*/RM/*

Crowds of people head down a normal looking street.

"Anna, come on, now stop this. It's not funny anymore. Come on, Anna. Come back inside the house. Katherine... Katherine, now listen to me - you come back inside now," a woman says to her children, who just keep on walking, "And you, Jonathan - you come back in with mummy. Jonathan, come on back in with mummy! You're scaring me now! Come on!"

She sounds close to tears. She turns to another hypnotised man, presumably her husband.

"Alan, help me out here! Please!"

All around them are frantic unaffected people trying to talk to and stop the affected.

"As far as I can tell, they're heading for any sort of high-rise building. Anything with stairs... anything with steps..." The policeman said into his walkie-talkie.

The hypnotised people walk up the stairs going up the side of a building.

"They've gone all the way up. They've gone into the roof," Llewellyn said, both he and Blake standing on a flight of stairs amongst the hypnotized people.

Crowds of hypnotised people make their way up a flight of steps.

"Just making my way to the front of the building now. There's hundreds of them" the policeman said, looking up at the people on the ledge, "Oh, God. They've gone right to the edge. They're gonna jump. They're all gonna jump!"

Llewellyn hurries after Sally Jacobs, who is on the roof.

"Sally, stop it," Llewellyn ordered as he walks backwards in front of her, trying to stop her, "its Danny Llewellyn. Daniel Llewellyn. Sally, just concentrate. Listen to me - you're being controlled. We need you!"

But Jacobs walks right on, unable to hear or respond to him.

"Stop it, Sally!"

*/RM/*

The hypnotised people position themselves on the very edge of the roofs of the high-rise buildings. Loved ones are trying to hold them back, trying to make them listen.

"Jason, I'm talking to you! Just stop!" Sandra yells at her husband.

Rose, Mickey, and two of the Time Lords come to the edge of the roof too, looking around. When the hypnotised people reach the edge, they just stand and wait, as though waiting for a signal.

*/RM/*

"Lucy's right, it's not just the whole country. It's the whole world," Alex said, at there are shots of people positioned along the edge of the roofs of high-rise buildings in France, Rome - all over the world.

"They've stopped. They've all stopped. They're just... standing there. Right on the edge," the policeman said into his walkie-talkie.

"According to reports, it's like a third. One third of the world's population. That's two billion people ready to jump," Alex stated from his laptop with Harriet.

"Surrender or they will die..." Llewellyn said to Blake.

*/RM/*

"What do we do?" Mickey asked.

"Nothing. There's no-one to save us. Not anymore," Rose said sullenly.

"Not true," said the Rani looking up at the sky, "I need to get up to their base."

Rose, Mickey, and Jackie just stared at her, while Braxiatel stood there silently.

*/RM/*

Llewellyn and Blake come back to the UNIT base.

"Wait a minute - there is a pattern. All these people tend to be father and son, mother and daughter. Brothers and sisters - family groups, but not husbands and wives," Alex said in realization.

"Oh, my God," Llewellyn said, staring at his computer screen.

Alex and Harriet Jones look over at him at Llewellyn explained, "It's Guinevere One. Have you got medical records on file for all your staff?"

"Course we have, yes," Alex said.

Llewellyn moves aside so Alex can see the screen. Harriet Jones and Blake move to one side.

"What about Torchwood?" Harriet asked.

"Still working on it. Bear in mind, they have just lost a third of their staff," said Lucy looking at Harriet.

"But do they have what we need?" Harriet asked her.

"Yes, ma'am." Replied the Time Lady.

"Well, tell them to hurry up." Snapped Harriet.

"Here it is. Sally Jacobs... blood group A Positive. Who else walked out?" Llewellyn said as he accessed the medical records of the staff.

"Luke Parsons," Alex said, thinking very hard.

"Luke Parsons... A Positive," Llewellyn said, tapping the name into the computer.

"Jeffery Baxter."

"Baxter... A Positive. That's it. They're all A Positive," Llewellyn said, also looking him up.

"How many people in the world are A Positive?" Blake asked.

"No idea. But I bet it's one third."

"What's so special about that blood group?" Asked Lucy looking at the man.

"Nothing, but... it's my fault. Guinevere One... it's got one of those plaques identifying the human race. Er... a message to the stars. I mean, you don't expect anything to come of it, but... I put on maps and music and samples. There's wheat seeds, and water, and... And blood. A Positive. The Sycorax have got a vial of A Positive. And well, I don't know how, but... through that..." Llewellyn said as the group came to realization.

"They control the blood," Harriet said.

"Oh, my God," Llewellyn said with guilt written on his face.

"There's only one more thing I can try. Major, Ms. Harkness, with me," Harriet said as Major Blake follows Harriet from the room.

Harriet Jones sits at a desk, broadcasting a speech on national television, while Lucy is sending a small signal through the broadcast with her Sonic Pen.

"Ladies and gentlemen... if I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech, I'm afraid that's been cancelled," Harriet addressed, turning her head to the side, addressing someone off-camera, "Did we ask about the royal family?"

She get a reply before continuing speaking, "Oh. They're on the roof. But - Ladies and gentlemen - this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse."

Jackie, Rose, Mickey, Braxiatel and the Rani stand watching Harriet on the television as she continues speaking, "I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request: Doctor, Romana. If you're out there... we need you."

Jackie turns to look at us. Rose does not look back at her, but looks as though she is fighting back tears. Braxiatel gave Jackie a reassuring nod before Harriet continues, "I don't know what to do. But if you can hear me, Romana, Doctor..."

Rose turns away.

"If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him... the situation has never been more desperate."

Rose walks to the Doctor's room, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Help us. Please, Doctor. Help us."

Rose leans against the doorframe, watching the Doctor's lifeless from. She is now sobbing, taking great gulping breaths, the tears flooding down her cheeks. Jackie comes to her, and takes her arm. Rose turns to her and puts her arms on Jackie's shoulders, her eyes screwed up against the tears.

"He's gone. The Doctor's gone. He's left me, mum. He's left me, mum..." Rose said, chocked with tears.

The Rani rolled her eyes at Roses comment, "Rose the Doctor is right there. He didn't leave you and he wasn't even with you in the first place, he was with Romana."

Rose sobs even harder. Jackie places a kiss on her forehead and embraces her. Rose cries onto her shoulder.

"It's all right... I'm sorry..." Jackie says gently, trying to sooth Rose.

At that moment, the windows smash, showering the floor with glass. The ground shakes violently.

*/RM/*

An alarm goes off.

"Sonic wave! It's the spaceship - it's hit the atmosphere!" Llewellyn yelled.

*/RM/*

Romana walked outside the flat, treading on the broken glass, and looked up at the sky. Everywhere else, people do the same. Rose, Jackie, Mickey, Braxiatel and the Rani join her, staring upwards. As they watch a huge spaceship floats into view, obscuring the sun. People everywhere gaze up at it, open-mouthed. It hovers right over central London. Rose stares up at it for a few more seconds, then runs back into the flat.

Rose runs into the Doctor's bedroom and they followed behind.

"Romana, we're gonna carry him," Rose told Romana as she throws the duvet off the Doctor, "Mum and Mickey- get your stuff, and get some food. We're going."

"Well, where to?" Romana asked Rose.

"The TARDIS. It's the only safe place on Earth," Rose answered her.

"Oh, obviously," muttered Romana, feeling a bit stupid.

"What're we gonna do in there?!" Jackie screeched.

"Hide," Rose answered her mother. The Rani looked at her and got her plan.

"Is that it?!" Jackie screeched again.

"Mum - look in the sky. There's a great, big, alien invasion and - I don't know what to do, alright? I've travelled with him, and I've seen all that stuff but when I'm stuck at home, I'm useless. Now, all we can do is run and hide, and I'm sorry. Now, move."

Jackie leaves the room. Rose heaves the Doctor up, taking his shoulders and Romana takes his legs.

"Okay - lift him," Rose said.


End file.
